


Друга в горы возьми

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Сережа об этой поездке мечтал с лета. Он к теме про семью неожиданно прикипел. Походы на концерты друг друга, в кино и совместные мероприятия — это все, конечно, хорошо, но еще с тура у него был план — затащить ребят в горы.Или история про заснеженный отель и четырех парней со своими вопросами и проблемами.





	Друга в горы возьми

Сережа об этой поездке мечтал с лета. Он к теме про семью неожиданно прикипел. Походы на концерты друг друга, в кино и совместные мероприятия — это все, конечно, хорошо, но еще с тура у него был план — затащить ребят в горы. Уехать подальше от большого мира на пару дней, отдохнуть, покататься. Такие впечатления не хуже сольников в память въедаются.  
Данька с самого начала идею горячо поддержал. Анисимов от сноуборда и горных лыж максимально далекий, тоже обещал с наступлением сезона дернуть на юг. Ну, чисто за компанию. В идеале Сережа вообще бы хотел их десятку собрать вместе, но это заведомо было невозможно. В свободном плавании у всех мгновенно образовались свои дела: интервью, гастроли, съемки. Трущев, конечно, ими гордился, но... уж на одни выходные можно и вырваться! Отговорки про нехватку времени он со своим альбомом, обещанным в феврале, категорически не принимал.  
Ну какая подготовка к экзаменам, какая сессия?! Пацан, так рвавшийся на склон, в своей Москве, кажется, совсем задохнулся. Сезон давно открыли, а от Бурцева ни слуху ни духу. Хотя Сережа догадывался в чем причина. Даня, катающий на всем чем можно, от гор был без ума, а вот его балласт...Трущев телефон оборвал, пытаясь добиться внятного ответа — едет Данька покорять склон или нет, пока тот наконец не согласился. Правда с одной оговоркой — Терновой едет с ними.   
Сереже на Олега в принципе было плевать. Что он есть, что его нет. Удивляло только как Дане удалось его уломать, ведь вытащить Тернового куда-то в Москве — целый квест. А уж увезти в другой город, просто так, не по работе — настоящий подвиг.  
Макс предположил, что в одиночку своего драгоценного Бурцева тот попросту бы не отпустил. Да еще и в такой компании! Сам Свобода согласился, стоило только напомнить о данном где-то посреди лета обещании. Слишком быстро. Слишком просто. Видимо, тоже хотел выбраться из студии, отвлечься, глотнуть свежего воздуха. Часть с нытьем в телеграм — про бабки, про Крис, которую, тоже стоило позвать, но уже поздно, про свою нелюбовь к путешествиям — Сережа предпочел бы пропустить. Он все это читал, отвечал через раз, позволяя Максиму выговориться. А мог прекратить этот поток бессмысленных сообщений одним-единственным — про то, как хочет провести время вместе, про то, как успел соскучиться. Но как-то к слову не пришлось. Да и не к чему было выворачиваться наизнанку, обнажая внутренности, лишний раз только подставляя себя. И так все слишком сложно.

***

Небольшой уютный отель, больше напоминающий шале. От силы десяток номеров, минимальный риск быть узнанными, камин, головокружительный вид на горы и, что самое главное — подъемник в двух минутах ходьбы.   
Времени на раскачку не было. Два дня катастрофически мало для человека, пропустившего пару сезонов и так соскучившегося по бьющему по вискам адреналину. Хотелось как можно скорее встать на доску и кататься до самого вечера. Правда, что Терновой, что Максим, этого энтузиазма не разделяли. Сережа пожалел, что позвал этих зануд с собой, еще до того как они добрались до Роза Хутор. Будь Макс один, Трущев бы его уломал хоть попробовать, нашел бы рычаги давления, но дурной пример, как говорится, заразителен. А тягаться со вставшим в позу Олегом было себе дороже.  
— Ты же с Владивостока, у тебя шмоток что ли для зимнего отдыха нет? — они заселились и сразу же начали собираться на склон. Ну как начали... Пока Сережа стоял в полном обмундировании посреди комнаты, Свобода все еще валялся на кровати.  
— Не представляю, как ты все это связал... — он лениво перевернулся на живот. — И вообще я кататься не собираюсь.  
— В смысле? — Трущев скрестил руки на груди, что выглядело весьма комично, учитывая огромную спортивную куртку. — Глаза разуй, мы вообще-то на горнолыжном курорте. Здесь именно катаются.  
— Да похуй. Не хочу.   
— Бля, ты серьезно? Че тут делать-то? Все наверху...  
— Вот именно, — Макс встал с кровати и собрал мешающиеся волосы в пучок. — Внизу бар есть. Приятно скоротаю время в гостишке. Погнали.  
Для Свободы идеальный отдых выглядел именно так. Он уже представлял себя в огромном деревянном кресле со стаканчиком чего-нибудь крепкого. Может, под настроение даже напишет чего... Может, какие жизненные решения в голову придут. Все полезнее, чем в снегу барахтаться.  
— Олег не хочет с нами и-идти! — пожаловался Даня, стоило им спуститься вниз. Точь в точь как Трущев он был уже экипирован с ног до головы, а Терновой... Он с тура одежду вообще менял?  
— Экстремальный спорт — не мое, — судя по тону, повторял это Олег далеко не первый раз. Макс даже не сомневался, что он тоже сольется.  
— Да какой тут э-экстрим?! — Бурцев все не терял надежды. — Пока учишься...  
— Да ну их, — в отличие от Трущева. — Не больно и надо. Пусть здесь тухнут.  
Если это была попытка взять на понт, то она с треском провалилась. В кои-то веки Терновой и Свобода выступали единым фронтом.  
Макса, честно сказать, это переливание из пустого в порожнее жутко утомило. Какой смысл уговаривать, если и Серега, и Данька прекрасно знали, что их... спутникам эта околоспортивная лихорадка параллельна? Совесть очистить, перед тем как до самой темноты упереть на склон? Ну пускай.   
Анисимова в целом такой расклад вполне устраивал. За исключением разве что Тернового, который, сжав на прощание данино плечо, поплелся вслед за ним к бару. Хотелось выпить, а не ловить на себе осуждающие взгляды Олега.  
А Олег и не думал мешать Максу расслабляться. Просто обещал Дане не сидеть в номере один. Тем более там окна выходили во внутренний двор, а отсюда, с первого этажа их маленького отеля, прекрасно просматривался подъемник и стартовая площадка. Естественно, он знал, что Данька отлично катается, и что мозги у парня на месте, и лишний раз рисковать он не будет, но... волнение брало верх. Мало ли что могло произойти? Устроившись с Максом за столиком у окна, он приготовился к многочасовому созерцанию снежной пелены в надежде зацепиться взглядом за ярко-желтую шапку.   
— Ты сюда вообще зачем приехал? — разговор все же начал Свобода. Уж слишком неуютно было сидеть битый час напротив друг друга в полной тишине. Да и градус язык развязывал... — В Хатико поиграть?  
— Я с Даней приехал, — самый очевидный и самый правдивый ответ. Олег этого и не скрывал, по крайней мере от Максима. Хотя отпущенный комментарий ему не особо понравился. Тот будто насмехался... — А что ты здесь забыл? Не Серегу же, — он чувствовал, куда нужно бить в ответ.  
— Именно его, — в тон ответил Анисимов.  
— А как же Кристина?  
— А при чем тут Кристина? — наверное, стоило прекратить этот разговор, но сбегать обоим было некуда.  
— Макс, так не делают...  
— Тебя это ебать не должно.  
Последовала минутная пауза. Анисимов не то чтобы жалел о сказанном, задумчиво водя пальцем про кромке стакана. Олега это и правда не то чтобы ебало. Отведя взгляд, он снова уставился в окно, высматривая Бурцева, вроде бы только что стартанувшего вниз.   
— Сережу это не трогает, — Макс скорее сам убеждал себя в этом. Так было легче. Не обсуждать, даже близко к этой теме не подходить. Смысл? Они вроде и так друг друга с полуслова понимали.  
Олег называл это трусостью. Может, он и выступал для них декорацией, вот только все видел. Видел все эти долгие взгляды, все попытки Трущева притянуть Свободу хоть на мгновение. Да взять даже эти выходные! Жалкая попытка вырвать его на пару дней из реальности, уличив себе. Терновому эта потребность была знакома. Только вот он имел смелость признаться себе, что от нее никуда не денешься и ничем не заглушишь. Он бы обязательно рассказал об этом Максу, если бы умел говорить о таком.  
Даню его молчание никогда не смущало. Поступки ведь говорят громче слов, верно? Он и к Сереже с этим не лез. Во-первых, все-таки маленький еще, а во-вторых, если мужчине и нужна была терапия, то точно не в виде душещипательных разговоров. Горы и отдых — лучше решение. Пару часов на доске, и тот уже улыбался от уха до уха. Несмотря на приличную разницу в возрасте Бурцеву с Серегой было поразительно легко. Он бы с радостью так до ночи вниз на перегонки гонял, если бы... если бы не Олег.   
По пути обратно в гостиницу Бурцев основательно загрузился. Было стыдно, что он вот так оставил Тернового на целый день. Конечно, казалось глупым надеяться, что тот внезапно полюбит активный отдых и с радостью встанет хоть на лыжи, но все же... Они и так в последнее время виделись редко, а когда представилась возможность побыть вместе, почему-то предпочли поиграть в принципы.  
Вернулись они жутко голодные и уставшие. Идеальным вариантом было, плотно поужинав, отправиться в душ, а оттуда прямиком кровать. Все тело ломило, и хотелось дать мышцам отдохнуть, но еще сильнее хотелось побыть с Олегом наедине. Без Трущева с Максом, которые весь ужин снимали истории в сережин инстарграм и без стеснения могли бы начать ломиться к ним в номер в самый неподходящий момент.   
— Мы погулять п-пойдем, — предупредил Бурцев, чтобы их не теряли.  
— Окей, — Максим только пожал плечами, мол, ваше дело. Будто ему было все равно — тусоваться вместе или только с Сережей.  
Даня и не заметил, когда общение стало самым драгоценным ресурсом. Наверное, когда они оба стали работать ночами напролет и спать по четыре часа. Когда даже поужинать нормально не успеваешь, о встречи с кем-то... важным остается только мечтать.  
Они правда давно не гуляли вместе, вот так, никуда не спеша. С лета еще, наверное. В Москве было некогда, да и неудобно. А если вдруг выдавалось свободное окно хоть в пол дня — без лишних вопросов ехали к Терновому. Там от бешеного ритма жизни хотелось спрятаться за семью замками. Здесь, в горах, все ощущалось иначе. Не только робкие прикосновения, но и купленное на двоих кофе, которое можно пить, устроившись на лавочке и наблюдая за лыжниками и сноубордистами, все еще летающими со склона, или снегом, падающим с неба. Хотелось запомнить этот момент навсегда.  
— Я рад, что ты согласился приехать, — в отличие от Тернового Даня не боялся озвучивать свои чувства.  
— Мне здесь нравится.  
— П-правда? — он боялся обратного. Терновой, конечно, любил природу, но горнолыжный курорт был явно не в его эстетике.  
— Ну да... Хоть куда-то выбрались. Еще день, и снова улетать... Быстро все.  
— Это т-точно, — Бурцев и хотел бы сдержать грустный вздох, но не смог. Он был бесконечно благодарен судьбе за насыщенную, полную творчества и новых знакомств жизнь, но иногда хотелось притормозить. Замереть в одном моменте не на день или максимум два. У них даже недели не было. — Пошли завтра куда-нибудь?  
— Куда? Здесь только снег. Много снега. И все.  
— Что-нибудь придумаем. Ч-чего в номере сидеть? Ты же сюда не за этим приехал, — по крайней мере Дане хотелось на это надеяться. С Олегом угадать сложно.  
— Только не на склон. Я не...  
— Уважаемые посетители курорта «Роза Хутор, в связи с ухудшившимися погодными условиями просим вас покинуть склоны и быть осторо... — послышалось из динамиков.  
— В-вот тебе и склон, — Даня предполагал, что если сейчас начнется метель, то до утра она точно не утихнет. — Возвращаемся?  
Слышать это объявление, сидя в уютном холле отеля, было куда приятней. Здесь по крайней мере было тепло и сухо, в то время как на улице творилось черт знает что. Воображение Сережи с легкостью рисовало двух идиотов, заплутавших в метель и потерявших свою гостиницу. И ладно еще Данька, экипированный по всем правилам и готовый к любым погодным условиям, но Терновой... Приехать в горы в осенней коротенькой куртке, джинсах и найках, которые у него были на все случаи жизни и вообще не менялись в зависимости от погоды! И вроде Трущеву нечего было волноваться, мальчики взрослые, да и наверняка не ушли далеко. Так, болтались вокруг отеля. Но сердце все равно было не на месте. «Слишком вы размякли, Сергей Викторович. Стареете».  
— Да бля, Серый, хватит мельтешить, — буркнул Свобода. — Сядь спокойно. Сейчас придут, куда денутся? Что ты как курица-наседка...  
— Ой, иди нахуй, — препираться с Максом совсем не хотелось. Хотя обычно это здорово отвлекало.   
Обычно... в последнее время у Сережи все строилось на пусть еще совсем недавних, но воспоминаниях. Он все хотел с Максом увидеться, поговорить, прояснить что-то. Анисимов и раньше пил не мало, а сейчас и вовсе сидел, целенаправленно надираясь, точно зная — с ним пьяным никто серьезные разговоры вести не будет. Толку-то? Они в таком подвешенном состоянии уже не первый месяц находились, и Трущев уже успел с ним свыкнуться.   
Когда в отель наконец завалились продрогшие и занесенные снегом Данька с Олегом, Серега, конечно, не упустил случая подколоть их, но на самом деле был рад, что эти двое составляют массовку и разбавляют унылый вечер.  
Мог ли Трущев подумать, что у него выпивка поперек горла вставать будет или что он добровольно станет искать спасение в обществе Тернового? Тот всегда был «комфортабельным» парнем, но тусоваться с ним казалось идиотской затеей. Совсем к другим тусовкам Сережа привык. А сейчас даже в кайф было. Пока Макс сидел в кресле, подобрав ноги под себя и тупо пялясь в камин, они с Олегом резались в настольный футбол. А Даня... Даня крутился вокруг, разве что помпонами не размахивая. Вот только Олегу даже такая рьяная поддержка не помогала. Видимо, это было очередное «я никогда не» в жизни Тернового. С присущим тупым упрямством тот старался, дергал рычажки и матерился каждый раз, когда пропускал очередной мяч. Сережа уделал его как щенка.   
— Ну все, хватит, — азарт пропал еще на счете пять-ноль, а без него в голову снова начинали лезть дурные мысли. Уж лучше было отправиться спать. — Погнали по номерам. Завтра с утра на склон двинем, пока народу не так много...  
— Мы же не доиграли, — Терновой бросил на него хмурый взгляд. Пацан явно не умел отпускать ситуацию.  
— Прими поражение с гордо поднятой головой, — Серега усмехнулся в усы и направился к лестнице. — Макс? Идешь?  
— Ага, иду, — с некоторым промедлением, но отозвался Анисимов.   
Наконец-то.  
Максиму все это уже порядком надоело. Пока эти трое скакали вокруг настольного футбола, явно неплохо проводя время, он все никак не мог попуститься. Все думал, думал, думал... В какой-то момент даже хотел подняться в номер за телефоном. Зачем-то еще утром оставил его на кровати, чтобы ни звонками, ни сообщениями не донимали. Аутентичный отдых и прочая ерунда. А теперь внутренности сжимались от одной мысли о пропущенных и о том, что на них все равно придется отвечать. Когда он успел поставить подпись под строчкой об ответственности за чувства других людей?  
— Позвонишь мартышке? — Сережа, сука, как чувствовал.  
— Связь плохая. Потом, — Макс толком не понимал кому делает одолжение — себе или Трущеву. Он сюда ради него притащился, в конце концов.  
— Ну-ну, как знаешь... — в этом было столько несвойственного Сереже смирения, что аж передергивало.  
— Покурим? — как решение всех на свете проблем.  
— Там метель пиздец. Не смей окно открывать, — не пьет, курить не хочет, совсем стух мужик. И кто в этом виноват? — До утра не потерпишь?  
— Не потерплю, — буркнул Свобода, направляясь в ванную. Там хоть в вытяжку подымить можно и сполоснуть лицо холодной водой заодно, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Натворить лишнего этой ночью совсем не хотелось.

***

Даню разбудила посреди ночи жуткая боль в ноге. При спуске он неудачно упал, совершил пару кувырков через голову и чуть не вылетел с трассы. Вроде обошлось без травм, но ушиб отдавал тупой болью.  
Олегу об этом знать не полагалась, но первым порывом все равно было разбудить его и по-детски нажаловаться. Прям как в туре, когда Бурцев с ног валился после концертов, а все так и норовили тыкнуть его носом, мол, молодой, нечего ныть, и лишь Олег его жалел. Только вот сейчас того не было в номере.  
Даня еще долго лежал, вслушиваясь в тишину: ни шума воды в душе, ни стука клавиш. Вспоминая тот случай с пакетиками сахара, которые Терновой раскидывал по коридору отеля, Бурцев придумывал не самые лучшие варианты. Это ведь Олег, никогда не угадаешь, что ему в голову взбредет.   
К счастью, на этот раз обошлось. Олег нашелся в холле. За проклятым настольным футболом. В четвертом часу ночи. В принципе не так удивительно. Бурцев уже привык к его загонам, особенно когда дело касалось каких-то споров или соревнований. Если Сереже на подобную ерунду было плевать, то Терновой, даже абсолютно не умея играть, болезненно принимал поражение. И поэтому поперся среди ночи тренироваться. Вот же дурак...   
— Ты чего здесь? — понаблюдав немного, Бурцев тихо подошел к нему со спины, обняв. Пусть на мгновение, но Олег напрягся, хотя прекрасно знал — так до него дотрагиваться может лишь один человек. Насколько они отвыкли друг от друга, если даже такие простые прикосновения заставляли вздрогнуть? — Спать н-надо, Олеж.  
— Да я тут... — Терновой запнулся, видимо, пытаясь придумать какое-то адекватное объяснение происходящему. Не вышло. — Играю, короче.  
— Пойдем наверх, — Даня знал, что все его уговоры пройдут мимо ушей. Видел как Олег, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, смотрит на маленьких футболистов, все никак не желающих подчиняться ему. Мысленно он уже принимал очередной удар по самолюбию. Душераздирающая сцена, честно признаться. — Ну хочешь я с тобой сыграю? — сонный Даня другого выхода не видел и с готовностью встал напротив Тернового. — А то что з-за игра в одни ворота? Так нечестно.  
Кто-то мог считать Бурцева маленьким и наивным мальчиком, но когда дело касалось Олега... Даня успел изучить его, знал, что тому нужна победа, причем настоящая, заслуженная. Игра в поддавки Тернового бы точно не устроила, так что несколько раз подряд Бурцев без особого труда выиграл и только потом обменял поражение на их спокойный сон.  
Который впрочем уже через пару часов нарушил будильник, который Даня немедленно выключил, но Олег уже успел проснуться. Сквозь дрему он наблюдал как Бурцев, сначала быстро одевшись, ретировался из номера, а через пару минут вернулся, прямо в куртке плюхнувшись на кровать.  
— Куда ходил?  
— А? — Даня резко развернулся. Видимо, думал, что Олег спит. — Хо-отели с Серегой на склон сгонять, а подъемник закрыт... Ме-етель.  
— Тогда можно дальше спать, — Терновой поворочался под одеялом, устраиваясь поудобней. Он был даже рад непогоде и тому, что Даня сейчас не где-то на улице, а здесь, рядом. — Хоть отдохнешь наконец.  
— Ну да, я же именно за этим п-приехал, — фыркнул Бурцев, стаскивая куртку.   
Что бы он там не говорил, проспали они до обеда и встретились внизу с такими же сонными Максом и Серегой только к полудню. Погода испортила планы горнолыжников, на улице мело, и выходить туда не очень-то хотелось, а в отеле едва ли можно было себя развлечь.   
Нет, Олега-то все устраивало. Он уже представлял, как они с Даней будут целый день валяться в теплом номере, трепаться обо всем подряд или смотреть ерундовое шоу, но в поле зрения мальчишки попало старое пианино в холле гостиницы. И все, пиши пропало... Хорошо еще они со Свободой за инструмент не подрались. Уселись вдвоем, импровизируя на ходу, прямо как в туре. Олегу ничего не оставалось кроме как, восхищаясь игрой, нарезать круги вокруг, периодически выглядывая в окно или пытаясь достучаться до Сережи, который устроился с книжкой в кресле.  
— Да Терновой, сколько можно? Мешаешь, — Трущев вскинул на него раздраженный взгляд. — Нет, это не Ремарк. Нет, мы не будем устраивать книжный клуб. И в настольный футбол я играть не хочу. Не интересно мне. Все равно ты просрешь. И очень быстро.  
— Да я не... — на самом деле Олег вполне трезво оценивал свои возможности. — Может и не так быстро. Серег, ну, давай.  
— Отвали, — тот снова уставился в книгу. — У тебя Данька есть. Иди до него доебись.  
Отвлекать Даню было против правил. Одна нота мимо — и весь рисунок посыплется. За игрой его трогать нельзя, даже если очень хочется. А Олегу хотелось. У них в запасе оставался всего один вечер, и Терновой обещал себе не тормозить. Они ведь, ей богу, застряли в очень странном положении. Ничего не отрицали, не раз и не два переходили эту границу, но каждый раз будто начинали все заново.  
Когда ближе к вечеру в отель приехали новые постояльцы, пришло время расходиться по номерам. Наверное, им всем это требовалось. Веселиться такой разношерстной командой все равно бы не получилось. Всем кроме Сережи это было предельно ясно. Только он все еще хотел пусть отдаленно, но вернуть атмосферу тура с посиделками до утра. Да и вообще Трущеву в компании дышалось проще.   
— Так, никто никуда не расходится, — он буквально схватил Макса за шкирку. — Слушаем внимательно. Сейчас идем к бару, набираем выпивки... — он жестом велел Терновому, уже открывшему рот, чтобы возмутиться, заткнуться, — ну или что кто хочет. Еще похавать что-нибудь. И идем к вам в номер, — он кивнул в сторону Дани с Олегом. — А то у нас уже срач.  
— З-зачем?  
— Сейчас сам все поймешь.  
Даня приблизительно представлял, что задумал Трущев. Ему лично хотелось уединиться с Олегом, а не слушать пьяные бредни Макса и Сережи, которым, кажется, впервые было неуютно в обществе друг друга.  
Придя в номер, Бурцев сразу залез на кровать, подобрав замерзшие ноги под себя. Все-таки на первом этаже то и дело гулял сквозняк. А когда Терновой уселся в изножье, без особых раздумий закинул ледяные ступни ему на колени, мол, грей. Такой простой, но вместе с тем трогательный жест. Они снова входили в этот ритм привычно-интимных прикосновений, пусть и всего на день. Завтра им предстояло вновь разъехаться на неопределенное время...   
Но думать об этом совсем не хотелось. Они вчетвером собрались в уютном номере, за окном выл ветер, кружили крупные хлопья снега, и только неловкая тишина убивала всю атмосферу.  
— Не, так дело не пойдет, — Трущев чувствовал ответственность за успех этой поездки, в то время как остальные были близки к тому, чтобы назвать ее бесполезной тратой денег. Очередным уик-эндом в незнакомом городе. — Вы чего такие душные-то? — он пихнул Максима, ожидая поддержки. Тщетно. — Давайте... ну, не знаю, сыграем во что-нибудь? Растрясем это болото. «Я никогда не» помните?  
— Чего? — Олег непонимающе нахмурился. Некоронованный король «я никогда не».  
— Игра такая, Терновой, — влез Макс, которому, может, и не стоило участвовать. Он пил второй день и сейчас был уже порядком набравшийся. — Ну типа дети там в лагерях... на вписках играют. Говоришь я никогда не... ну, не знаю — не читал говнорэп. Если ты это делал, то выпиваешь. Тут главный смысл вроде как набухаться.  
— Я не пью. Даня тоже, — отвечать за двоих для Тернового было абсолютно нормально.   
— Ну хлещите свой... что у вас там... сок, — Трущев, конечно, понимал, что без алкоголя эта игра обречена на провал, но попробовать стоило. — И если что, это скорее чтобы узнать друг друга получше.  
— А если я не хочу играть? — Терновой все никак не мог угомониться.  
— Боже, Олег, ну ты же у нас все «никогда не». Точно победишь, — подмигнул Серега. Он знал, на что давить. И плевать, что в этой игре победителя в принципе быть не может. Пусть думает, что они будут вести счет. — Никаких слишком ебанутых вопросов, не ссы.  
— Ну ладно, — все-таки поддался. — Давайте.  
— Мась, наливай, я начну, — он задумался буквально на мгновение. — Я никогда не... никогда не играл в эту игру.  
Сережа, конечно, выпил. Они так часто развлекались. Макс тоже. И даже Даня отпил из своего стакана! За что получил от Олега полный удивления взгляд.  
— Что? — Бурцев даже как-то смутился. Он ведь третий год в колледже учился и против тусовок с одногруппниками ничего не имел. В отличии от Тернового. — Б-было пару раз.  
— Ну все, совсем наш пацан вырос, — Трущев наигранно смахнул слезы умиления. — Ну вот, Олег, ты уже на шаг впереди. Кто следующий?  
— Давай я! — Максим внезапно повеселел. Точно что-то задумал. — Значит так... — он торжественно обвел присутствующих взглядом. — Я никогда не сосался с мужиком.  
В номере на несколько секунд повисла неловкая тишина. Никто не ухмыльнулся, даже не сглотнул нервно. Все, переглянувшись, лишь синхронно сделали по глотку.  
— Окей, интриги не получилось, — вздохнул Анисимов. — Не в этой компании такое спрашивать...  
— Думаю, это не стоит комментировать, — Терновой подлил себе еще сока. — Можно я попробую?  
— Вперед! — надо же, осмелел.   
— Я никогда не пил, — выдал Олег, явно довольный собой.   
Все кроме него, естественно, выпили, только вот без особого энтузиазма. Потому что каждый понимал — эта игра не так работает. Стоило, наверное, объяснить это Олежке...  
— Камон, мужик, давай посерьезней! — возмутился Сережа. — Мы с таким же успехом могли и в телик пялиться. Мы же типа узнать что-то новое должны. Вот я о тебе даже за полгода тура нихуя не узнал. Вот прикол?  
— Ты просто не...  
— Не спрашивал? Могу сейчас, — у Сережи опыта в подобных вещах хватало. Он знал куда целиться. — Допустим... Я никогда не испытывал ненависти к тому, что делаю... и к себе.  
Трущев не выпил. Даже в плохие времена он был уверен, в том что делал. Да, порой сомневался, но не более.   
Даня лишь смущенно опустил глаза, крутя стакан в руках. В свои восемнадцать он еще таких негативных эмоций хлебнуть не успел. Его мир вообще больше походил на выдуманный.   
Макс опрокинул в себя коньяк. Он столько разных чувств к себе и собственному творчеству испытывал, что других вариантов и быть не могло.  
— Дерьмо порой случается, — он пожал плечами.   
— Постоянно, — как-то невесело усмехнулся Олег, опустошая стакан.  
— В смысле постоянно? — стрела угодила в самое яблочко. — Вот я не понимаю, может, ты мне, Олег, объяснишь — что, блять, с тобой не так? Вроде все есть. И проект ты выиграл, и контракт хотел — получил, в Москву переехал, записываешься постоянно, концертов больше, чем у нас всех, вместе взятых... Этого вот, — он кивнул на Даню, — тоже прихватил. А смотреть на тебя все равно жалко. Почитаешь порой посты в инсте и думаешь — то ли с жиру бесится, то ли в край ебанулся?  
— Я и сам не знаю, — вздохнул Терновой. — Да, все хорошо. Да, я хотел этого. Но никто не предупреждал, что придется выбирать между одинаково важными вещами. Мне постоянно кажется, что я делаю что-то не так: не то пою, недостаточно стараюсь, занимаю не свое место, играю роль... Этих мыслей... их слишком много. И не то чтобы я с ними справляюсь, — он замолк, понимая, что ляпнул лишнего.  
— Да уж, чужая душа — потемки, — Серега неловко почесал затылок. Он, наверное, именно этого и хотел добиться, но сейчас жалел о своей провокации. Чувствовал, что Терновой этим делиться добровольно не стал бы. — Ладно, кто дальше? — Трущев глянул на Макса, который пялился в телефон. Тот вполне мог вбросить дурацкий вопрос, чтобы разрядить атмосферу. — Свобода, прием!  
— Давай лучше я снова попробую, — скорее всего это был отвлекающий маневр.  
— Валяй, — Сережа улыбнулся Олегу, как бы заверяя, что все в порядке.  
— Я никогда не думал, что найду таких друзей.  
— О боже, — этот дурацкий проект и правда сделал Трущева слишком сентиментальным. — Ты все равно не усвоил правила, но это пиздец как мило, Терновой. Эту игру ты определенно выиграл.  
— Эй, вообще-то я еще не пробовал, — вдруг оживился Бурцев. — В смысле вопрос не задавал. М-можно?  
— Конечно, — Сереже было приятно видеть такой энтузиазм. Все-таки даже эту тухлую компанию он сумел раскачать.  
— Я никогда не врал де-евушкам, — очень странное заявление, учитывая, что, поднявшись, он протянул свой телефон Анисимову, уставившись на него в упор. — Да, Макс?  
Вопрос Дани был задан не в пустоту и адресован был именно Свободе. Только с чего вдруг?  
— Чего там, Мась? — Трущев было потянулся, чтобы взглянуть на экран, но Даня тут же убрал айфон и уселся обратно под неодобрительный взгляд Олега. Макс наоборот подорвался, чуть не опрокинув початую бутылку, стоящую на полу. — Да бля, что у вас там такое?   
— Крис, — бросил Свобода и вышел из номера.  
— Дань? Может ты мне объяснишь?  
— Мне Кристина написала, — Даня был уверен, что все делает правильно. — Спрашивает, что с Максимом. Почему он ее игнорит. Это вообще н-нормаль...  
— Не лезь, куда не просят, — огрызнулся Трущев, злясь, конечно, не на Бурцева, а на саму ситуацию.   
Да, он давно хотел поговорить об этом с Максимом. Думал, что поездка все расставит по своим местам, а она только вывернула наизнанку. Подвыпивший, расстроенный и раздраженный Макс — жуткая смесь даже для Сережи, ко многому привыкшему.   
— Может объяснишь, что за хуйня? — Трущев, зайдя в их номер, сразу прыгнул с места в карьер. Хватит миндальничать. — Что там с Крис? Почему ты ей не отвечаешь?   
— Не сейчас, Серый, — несмотря на метель Макс открыл окно и, накинув куртку на плечи, нервно курил.  
— Ну уж нет. Объясни, будь добр. Меня уже заебало по краю ходить. Давай разберемся наконец! — может, он не был к этому готов, но терпеть больше не было смысла. Трущев принял бы любой ответ, свыкся бы, смирился, лишь бы ему честно ответили. Это подвешенное состояние, где он то ли третий лишний, то ли единственное, что Максима держит на плаву — выпивало все силы. — Что у вас с Кристиной?  
— Очень смешно. Еще камеру включи и в стори запиши. У тебя неплохо получалось, — Анисимов выбросил непотушенный окурок в окно. — Сложно там все. Не знаю. Не заставляй меня...  
— Не заставляй что? Определиться? Уже дохуя времени прошло, Макс. Давно пора что-нибудь решить. Знаешь, что говорят про тех, кто на два стула присесть пытается? Я-то ладно, а Крис? Пудришь девочке своими загонами...  
— Только ультиматумы мне ставить не надо. Это дешево, — в голосе Свободы послышались истеричные нотки. — И что я могу решить? Я ни черта в этом не понимаю. Не умею. Не разбираюсь.  
— Успокойся. Взгляни трезво и...  
— И реши? — Максим сделал резкий шаг вперед, приблизившись вплотную к Трущеву. — Я второй день игнорирую ее звонки, потому что приехал к тебе. Потому что с тобой. Доволен?  
Это был не тот ответ, который требовался Сереже. Свобода не определился и никогда не определится, потому что жадный, хочет всего и сразу. Но на сегодня этого оказалось достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы Трущев обнаглел в своих чувствах. Впервые за долгое время он ощутил, что выиграл хоть что-то в этой странной игре во взрослые чувства. Терновой от таких провальных результатов вскрылся бы, а Сережа умел довольствоваться малым. Притянув к себе Максима, целуя, ощущая отвратительную смесь из сигарет и коньяка, он эгоистично желал запутать того еще больше. Ну или сопливо запомнить этот момент если не навсегда, то хоть надолго.   
Через тонкую стену Даня с Олегом слышали не все, но достаточно, чтобы понять — в соседнем номере кипят нешуточные страсти. Быть невольными свидетелями чужих отношений было неловко, но, когда звуки ссоры стихли и воцарилась тишина, стало только хуже. Если Макс с Сережей могли ругаться, огрызаясь и посылая друг друга, то они... Они вообще не разговаривали.  
— П-почему ты мне ничего не рассказываешь? — Сережа, спровоцировав Олега на откровение, разворошил осиное гнездо. Даня все никак не мог выкинуть это... признание из головы.  
— О чем?  
— О себе. Если я не все вижу, не все чувствую, это не значит, что я не хочу этого. Меня пугает то, что п-происходит в твоей голове.   
— Меня тоже... — грустно усмехнулся Олег. — Все это непросто, Дань. Я слишком погряз в этом, чтобы еще и тебя втягивать. Давай не будем...  
— Втягивай! — Бурцев чувствовал себя жутко некомфортно. Он любил Тернового. Кажется, по-настоящему. И переживал, наблюдая за тем, как тот мучает себя в гордом одиночестве. Особенно наблюдая со стороны, на расстоянии. — И-иди ко мне — он потянулся вперед, схватив Олега, все еще сидящего в изножье, за футболку, и потянул на себя. — На самом деле ты же знаешь, что по-настоящему важно. Мы оба знаем, — он прижал Тернового как можно крепче, чтобы тот это ощутил.  
— Когда ты рядом... кажется, да. Становится легче. Я чувствую... уверенность. — Олег доверчиво расслабился в его объятьях. — Но тебя слишком часто нет. И тогда все снова начинается по кругу. Снова и снова.  
— Значит... Значит, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — в силу возраста и бушующих чувств Даня был полон энтузиазма, хотя ума приложить не мог, что нужно сделать, чтобы после недельной разлуки они не чувствовали себя будто чужие люди, вынужденные притираться друг к другу заново. — Я буду рядом чаще. Не оставлю т-тебя одного.   
А уже на следующий день все обещания были нарушены. Сережа возвращался в Краснодар, Макс летел в Екатеринбург к Крис, Даня — в Москву на учебу, а Олегу предстояла целая череда городов и клубов. Поездка, на которую каждый возлагал свои надежды, не стала панацеей. Просто два дня, вырванных из контекста, со своими проблемами, сиюминутными решениями и откровениями, которые, как выяснилось, не имели веса в реальном мире. Эти выходные подарили больше вопросов, чем ответов, но вместе с тем дали необходимый толчок к тому, чтобы что-то изменить в жизни тому, кто в этом на самом деле нуждался.


End file.
